Immunoadhesins have been generated in vitro using an E1-deficient adenovirus vector expression system. These immunoadhesins consisted of mouse immune gamma globulin (IgG1) fused to either mouse interleukin-10 (mIL-10), viral interleukin-10, or an inhibitor of the interleukin-2 receptor. Following purification on sepharose-A columns, yields of 1 to 5 mg/L were achieved. Western and silver stains of purified mIL-10-IgG1 demonstrated the presence of a 92 kDa homodimer. Biologic activity was confirmed using proliferative responses on BaMR29a1 cells transfected with the murine IL-10 receptor. Mitogenic responses of these cells to both mI L-10-IgG1 and mIL-10 were comparable. No response was seen with a mouse IgG1 control antibody. Studies are now under way to determine the biologic response of these various immunoadhesins on various rodent models of uveitis.